Something
by onceuponastory13
Summary: This fanfiction follows the 4th season of teen wolf with some changes. Lydia finds out that maybe she is more than just a banshee and Stiles will help her figure what is going on.
1. 1 The key

THE KEY

Crying in a spotless room, with a stranger, telling him what I said to nobody. This is where Lydia Martin is. Where is the Lydia that only cared about her boyfriend? The Lydia that only cared about her clothes? It's a relief there isn't a mirror in here so I don't have to look at this Lydia. I hate this Lydia. I do not control my banshee powers; I do not help people with them. I do not have someone to talk to. I do not have friends. Don't get me wrong, I am in Scott's pack and I know I have him, and Kira, who is basically the only person I've been talking to lately. But nothing is like it was before. Without Allison everything turned darker. We don't talk about her because it still hurts but it looks like everyone has moved on, I haven't. Allison Argent was my best friend and I could never replace her, Scott has Kira in Allison's place and Stiles... he is too busy with Malia now. Who do I have? I used to think Stiles was always going to be there for me as well as Allison but once she left, I lost him too. So here I am, telling a stranger that we are broke, that we need to sell the house where I have been forced to throw a party at and people are destroying it. If we don't get the money I'll have to move and I can't leave Beacon Hills. Why haven't I told my friends? They have better things to worry about. The more I thought about it the more I cried, and it wasn't just because of the money, or because I was alone, even though I didn't want to believe it, I felt bad after the way Stiles talked to me that night. We always had this sassiness between us but this was way different. I was going to tell him that I had to sell the house but he just rushed me into throwing the party and I know that he had to take care of Malia but it seems Malia has taken over and now I was just there. Like the weird friend nobody ever talks to.

I don't really remember when but the stranger left and my banshee powers were turned on. I never know how to trigger it and I am always so scared. Hundreds of voices were whispering something to me but I just couldn't understand, faces started to appear on the wall and I swear I was terrified I always am but obviously anyone knew that because it was part of my job to see all these creepy things. I wanted the voices to stop when suddenly I heard a name, I stayed there looking at the wall even though the whispers had disappeared, I had been looking for a key to the code and now that I have it, it doesn't make any sense. I heard Kira coming into the room and she asked me what happened, I didn't have time to answer her properly so I run to the computer and typed the key.

ALLISON

And it worked, she was the password and what she unlocked was something way scarier than I ever thought. A death list. We were all on it which means there's someone that wants to kill us all. To kill me.

That night I didn't sleep. Like the past two nights. Not only was I worrying about some psycho trying to kill me but also about Stiles. When he left the lake house he was hugging Malia, one arm around her and whispering to her. He didn't even ask me how I was. Kira told them about the list but no one really asked me. I felt alone. I needed someone. I always thought that that someone was Stiles but I have been naive, stupid. How was I expecting Stiles to be always by my side knowing how he felt about me? I never saw him as anything more than a friend but lately... lately my heart has been having some problems to talk to him, being alone with him or even seeing him with Malia. That night I cried, like the past two months since Allison left, I cried because I missed her and I cried because if she were here, she would tell me what to do, about Stiles, about the money, about my powers. She would understand me. But she is not here and she won't come back. I miss you Alli.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep and I knew we'll have to fight some people the next day but I wasn't scared of that, at least not as scared as I was to see him with Malia again. I knew I wasn't in love, but something weird was happening and I definitely didn't like it.


	2. 2 Loyalty

Next morning has come and that meant I had to face a long day of banshee useless powers. Malia and Kira tried to help me concentrate so I could found out the next key but it was useless. I don't know how to turn those voices on. After a whole day of concentrating I gave up and Kira left. But Malia seemed interested in talking to me.

"So, how do your banshee's powers work?"

"I have absolutely no idea"

"Well, you hear voices in your head right?"

"It's not that simple"

"I guess you just have to learn to control it just like I did. With the coyote stuff not that I am a banshee or anything"

"Yes, you learned because Scott taught you, but, who is going to teach me? Because there's no other banshee in Beacon Hills, oh yes there is, and she is crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry I was just trying to help"

"Thanks but right now I just need to be alone"

"Why don't you ask that crazy banshee for help? She could tell us something"

"That's actually a great idea. I'll talk to her on my way home"  
>"Let me go with you please"<br>"Okay; I guess I may need some supernatural strength"

On our way to Eichen House I realized I was actually going on an adventure with Malia Tate, the girl that's dating Stiles, which made the situation a little bit uncomfortable and Malia could smell that... Literally

"Okay what's going on? Why are you so tense?"  
>"I'm not tense"<br>"Lydia, I am a coyote, I smell tension all over your car"  
>"It's just that I hardly know you. That's all"<br>"I also can hear your heartbeat and you are lying"  
>"I hate werewolves, okay, I am just worried"<br>"For what?"

"Stiles"  
>"Why?"<p>

"I don't know I guess I'm scared that you are going to hurt him or something. You are his first girlfriend"  
>"Don't worry, I'll never hurt him. Coyotes are very loyal. I will never do anything to hurt him."<p>

"Then that's great. I am not worried anymore"  
>"I know you are lying but if you don't want to talk about it with me, it's okay. I don't really care"<p>

Thank God Malia was serious and she didn't really care so we could spend the rest of the ride in an awkward silence. When we arrived to Eichen House, Meredith was already there waiting for me, apparently. I tried to talk with her but all she gave me were numbers, which is what happens when you try to talk to a crazy banshee... So Malia decided to go look for Stiles and ask him for help which I think it was an excuse so she didn't have to bare the uncomfortable silence in the car but I kind of thank her. I wanted to be alone.

I got in the car and I suddenly started hearing those voices, I turned my head to the right where the passenger seat is and I started thinking about all those moments Allison and I spent in there and out of nowhere, the key to unlock the next part of the dead pool was there, in my mind

N

I called Stiles to tell him what the password was and I sat there, in the car, realizing that the passwords were both names of people that I care about and have died. That could be no coincidence, the benefactor knew us. He knows we are still grieving for Alli, he knows who has died. All we need is the third part of the dead pool and now I know where to look.

I arrived at Scott's where we were going to decide what to do next. Everyone was sitting on a table and of course there were no chairs left for me so I just stood there listening. They all talked about claws, scents, things that just they could do. And I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, I am a banshee, I cannot do those things, I don't have claws or super strength I just hear voices in my mind so I'm sorry I'm not cool enough but I am also smart and I know the next name has to be someone that has died so why don't we start from there?"  
>Everybody was looking at me. I lost it and I felt bad about it but it was the only thing a human slash banshee could do to help. Looking for dead people.<p>

"She is right" Stiles said "I don't have any powers either so I'll help her, while you guys try to stop those assassins"

"Thank you, Stiles"

I didn't know what we were going to find but at least I got to spend time with Stiles and that was a good thing, right?


	3. 3 Safe

"So, the next half of the dead pool needs to be unlocked by someone's name right?"

"Yes but we already tried with every single person that has died in Beacon Hills and believe me, there are plenty"

Stiles and I spent the most part of the day trying to unlock the dead pool. I was sitting next to his desk and he was just standing. As far away from me as possible. That was new.

"Okay, so If it's not the name of someone that has died..." said Stiles.

"... it has to be the name of someone that is going to die"

Stiles stood right behind me while I tried to use my useless banshee powers, normally, they won't work, but I felt different there, maybe it was Stiles' room, or just Stiles, but I started typing.

DEREK

"No"

" Lydia, are you sure?"

"I... I don't know. It unlocked the last part of the dead pool so... It can't be true Stiles."

Stiles and I looked at each other in silence, after everything we had been through last year...

"Stiles, he cannot die. He is our friend he can't die! He has been always there for us we... we can't lose him it can't be true." I started panicking. I never realized how scared I was of losing someone I loved, again. And right in that moment, when I was falling apart, Stiles hugged me. It was the sweetest hug anyone has ever given to me. It was more than just a hug now that I think about it, it was exactly what I needed, not only in that moment but in the past year. I've missed him. I've missed his crazy theories and his messy hair and his smell, believe it or not he always smelt like pancakes. The last time he hugged me was when Aiden died and I also needed him. I needed him to hold me because I couldn't feel my legs. I felt like falling and he caught me.

"Lydia, he is not going to die."

"He is, Stiles. I am a banshee I predict death. He is going to die just like..." And I stopped talking. I was not going to cry, I was not going to tell him what I felt.

" Just like Allison?" He said it, and by that time I couldn't stop crying.

"YES! Just like her! You know why? Because I was there and I didn't help her! I didn't tell her that she was in danger because I am a shitty banshee, because I couldn't tell she was going to die until she died!"

"Lydia, it wasn't your fault, I was there too"

"YES IT WAS! It was my fault Stiles. Because I couldn't predict it. I couldn't help her."

Tears were streaming down my face and I saw Stiles' blurry face. He was half smiling. He held my face with his hands and dried my tears away.

"You know, just because I once told you you looked beautiful when you cried doesn't mean you have to."

And that made me smile, I was still crying but at least I had Stiles

"Do you know what Alli used to say? 'Never frown someone could be falling in love with your smile' Well I actually told her that but she used it until... Until she couldn't speak anymore I guess"

"You need to say goodbye to her Lydia. You need to accept she is gone"

"I don't know if I could ever do that. She was my best friend. You have Scott and Malia and Scott has you and Kira. I have nothing"

"That's not true. You have me. You always had me, since third grade. And you will always have me."

And this time I hugged him. And I cried even harder. I could never thank Stiles enough. I would never deserve his love.

I was very tired and Stiles asked me to spend the night with him. He said he was going to sleep on the floor and I was too exhausted to fight so I agreed.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Stiles silhouette on the floor. And that made me feel safe


End file.
